


夏日里的最后一朵玫瑰

by kutnahorabones



Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660249





	夏日里的最后一朵玫瑰

（一）  
汤姆·里德尔明天就要死了，注射死刑。  
德拉科开车送贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇去监狱见他最后一面。汤姆·里德尔这个人也算是风云一生，但走到无可挽回的这一步大结局，只有贝拉一个人来看他，未尝不令人唏嘘。  
里德尔对她的到来并没有什么惊讶，“来了？”  
“嗯。有别人来看过你吗？”贝拉看着他，他已经老了，长期精神高度紧张的犯罪生涯和逃亡岁月以及毒品摧毁了他，而再次入狱让他彻底崩颓，他的脸上除了眼睛已经再也找不到一丝一毫过去英俊的痕迹，但她还是看着他。  
“没有。”  
“没人来看你吗？”贝拉点了一支烟。  
“当然有人，但我不会让他们看到我。”怎么会让别人看到他如今的样子？他当然情愿人们永远记得他的恶形恶状。  
“也是，你这种人，大家都盼着你死。”  
里德尔苍白的脸上泛起神经质的笑容，“你呢？也盼着我死？”  
“你的死活跟我没有关系。”  
“那为什么来看我？”  
“想看看一个人快要死的时候是什么样子，”贝拉吸了口烟，“好奇。”  
“我还以为你来问问我有没有爱过你。”  
“蠢，”贝拉站起来，“爱这种事是有心的人才会想的，我的心早就烂掉了。”  
“贝拉，”他抬头，这一天第一次直视她，也是这辈子最后一次，隔着脏乎乎的玻璃，“给我收尸。”  
“再说吧，”贝拉抓起手袋站起来，“我侄子还在等我。”  
（二）  
她说的当然就是德拉科。  
德拉科在车里一边抽烟一边等贝拉。他有很多理由不愿见里德尔，比如里德尔曾经企图把他拖下水，比如里德尔是杀害哈利父母的幕后凶手，最重要的是，这个人毁了他一家。  
里德尔曾经利用合同骗局胁迫他父亲卢修斯丧失了对祖传大宅的所有权。虽然后来纳西莎不肯就此认输，把陪嫁首饰送到苏富比，换来的钱转手就进了律师行，官司一路打到最高法院，终于拿回了庄园的所有权，但卢修斯已然就此颓丧，少问世事，再不复当年少年心气。德拉科一直记得自己终于能回到大宅那天，纳西莎看着疯长的草坪里受到惊吓跑掉的兔子和生满了青苔的喷泉池，叹了一口气，“她还偏偏要跟他搞在一起。”  
“她”就是他的姨妈贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。  
纳西莎娘家姐妹三个，只有纳西莎是按照家里的传统嫁给了门当户对的卢修斯。大姐安多米达早就跟穷小子同学私奔了，两个人白手起家，情投意合，后来过得倒也不错。独这位二姐贝拉，生得最美，命运却最跟她开了个大玩笑。  
贝拉一生所有的痛苦和快乐都来源于汤姆·里德尔。  
德拉科的外婆家世代有人学音乐，到了他母亲这一代，就是贝拉走了专业。她入学邓布利多音乐学校时本来是打算走古典与流行跨界钢琴这条路线的，她底子好但吃不得古典的苦，长得又美，邓布利多打算把她包装一下作为跨界甜美女神出道。这条路线果然适合她，先以在成名歌手的MV作为钢琴伴奏拍了几个特写试水，立刻博得市场关注，得了“英伦玫瑰”的美名，演出的邀约纷至沓来，单曲和唱片的计划也正是题中应有之意。  
然而她遇到了汤姆·里德尔。  
贝拉第一次见到汤姆里德尔的时候，是在一次活动的排练间隙。贝拉从人们的簇拥里逃出来，却听到幕前有人正在弹一首《夏日里的最后一朵玫瑰》。她自出道便被人称之为“英伦玫瑰”，所到之处人们争相把这个词送给她，她不仅已然麻木，甚至有了逆反的排斥心理。  
所以当她遥遥听到有人又在弹这首曲子时，自然是判断又有人弄巧成拙地来讨好她，心里的白眼几乎飞上了天。但她很快发现，音符里并没有献媚，只有疏离，她好了奇，绕过侧幕，悄悄窥视。  
她看到了这一生中所见过的最阴郁的侧影。  
那人很敏锐，显然意识到了有人在偷看他，但还是淡定弹完才转头。贝拉意识到，无论她是否在他身后，他的节奏和力度都丝毫没有变，这让她越发对这个人产生了兴趣，毕竟她所到之处没有人不为她疯狂。  
可他神色冷漠，仿佛没有看到她。  
贝拉看着他，“为什么弹这首曲子？”  
那人打量，嘴角轻轻扬起，甚至不够礼貌微笑的弧度，“为我自己。”  
照理说她应该觉得好笑，怎么会有人——还是个男人，把自己代入到“夏日里的最后一朵玫瑰”这样的意象，这未免也太过自恋了。但她没有，他给琴声加了许多自己的装饰音和变奏，这首曲子仿佛完全变成了他的，民谣气息荡然无存。  
她只是被什么东西深深击穿了，但她不知道那是什么，正如她从来不知道一个人能这把如此重的感情投射进自己的人生。  
贝拉彼时并不知道里德尔的过去。里德尔如何在废墟般的破落宅院里长大，如何在最后一个亲人醉酒失足落水后被安排去了孤儿院，在孤儿院里靠讨好老师恐吓同学独占了唯一一架斯坦威，又如何百般努力才顶着权威怀疑的目光拿到了邓布利多的奖学金，在拜高踩低的学院里隐忍着获得了所有老师同学的好感，直到毕业出道。  
她日后会知道这一切。  
但她感到自己触到了一种从未见过的人生。  
在她的世界里，所有的一切都是顺理成章的，她从不知道有什么荣耀还需要努力去争取，亦或者，努力是什么？布莱克家多少尺的钢琴都有。她堂弟想学小提琴，叔父便去佳士得拍得传世名琴，不过玩了几年就放到了一边。她想学钢琴，皇家音乐学院的名师上门启蒙，霍格沃茨学校录取通知书一送到，布莱克先生十万英镑的支票立刻奉上，“图书馆或可添几册新书。”  
这是没办法的事。她生得太美，偏巧从小又聪明，骄矜得恰到好处，谁也不愿意告诉她世上还有所谓的民间疾苦。  
（三）  
贝拉就此跟里德尔混在了一起。用“混”这个字倒不是因为亲友不能接受他们的关系故而恶名化，——里德尔不失为一个古老家族所乐意吸纳的对象，毕竟世家都在没落，新鲜血液总是令人眼前一亮。真实的原因是，他们自己从未公开过什么关系。堂堂英伦小玫瑰去做了里德尔的助手，仅此而已。  
他有自己的计划。这个计划谁都看不懂，因为他第一步是拒绝了大公司的邀约，去一间中等演出公司做了市场营销。当然后来所有人都知道了，他走这一步是借此以低姿态掌握整个市场的秘辛，但刚开始时，所有人都以为他只想赚点钱。人类太过自大，总是这样，热衷于低估别人，直到被猛烈一击。  
里德尔曾经一度非常得意，几乎所有的市场都被他的伏地魔公司拿下，包括各地的演出场地、酒吧和club。他为了做这些当然颇费了一番功夫，从明面上的合法交易到敲诈、胁迫乃至于制造暗杀——比如波特夫妇，不愿意加入他，于是便双双殒命于一场可疑的煤气爆炸。他把自己埋藏得非常深，即便是第一次被起诉，十几项指控里最的那几桩也都被他逃脱了，只判了一个终身监禁。  
贝拉在那些年里，人们也说不上她过得好不好，只是知道她从此改变了路线，仙气缭绕的少女突然走了暗黑风，钢琴当然几乎完全放弃了，改成了乐队里的键盘兼主唱，一把烟嗓倒是极度迷人。几次因为吸毒被捕又放了出来，人气还在，只是粉丝几乎全部换了一批。  
家人当然会说她迷失了。  
但实际上她并没有失去自己的生活，至少她自己一直这样认为。这当然迥异于一般人对她的映像。人们总觉得，她在里德尔面前完全失去了自我。但在她自己看来，那个消失得无影无踪的英伦玫瑰根本不是真实的她，因此，失去了也没什么可惜的。  
无论如何，里德尔的第一次对她的影响并不像人们所以为的那样大。她身上也背了几项指控，但最后都被洗清了，坐实的只有几项不咸不淡的小罪名。结束了监禁的她依然有演出可以参加，唱片依然卖得动，此时她的声名反而重新被市场所重视。曾经人们一度已经忘记了她出道时是多么引人注目，她的光芒全部被里德尔的阴影所覆盖，而当她又重新成为一个独立运营的形象，市场和评论界依然爱她。  
对她来说，里德尔退出了她的生活最大的影响是无非是出于家族的安排跟世交的一位同龄男子结了婚，家族利益的联姻异常稳定——形同陌路的同义词有时候叫相敬如宾。  
她就这样继续飘飘荡荡地活着，直到里德尔越狱逃亡，她仿佛从一场梦里惊醒，再一次背弃了父母家人幻象中她已经安于的一切。直到他再次入狱，她进戒毒所。  
只是这次之后，布莱克家族成员不再担心她重蹈覆辙，因为里德尔终于没能逃脱指控，几项重罪加起来足够他判了死刑。  
经过漫长的上诉和败诉，一切终成定局。

（五）  
纳西莎打电话给德拉科，“明天就是那个人注射死刑日了，你多看着她点，别出什么事。”  
纳西莎始终不愿意提及里德尔的名字，那个人毁了她娘家，差点毁了她自己的家，她是少见的能用法律途径击败里德尔的人，光靠这一点她便赢得了很多人发自内心的尊敬，但破碎的无法弥合，失去的永远不会再回来。  
第二天林场大雨下了一整天，风吹得那些高高的枞树仿佛下一秒就要倒下来。德拉科提心吊胆可事情却没什么问题，贝拉独自穿着一身黑色坐在林场小屋的屋檐下看雨，安静得连一向被她折磨得怨气重天的看护士都啧啧称奇。  
晚餐桌上，大家沉默着用餐，偶尔聊聊这鬼天气，德拉科总算松了口气，好歹这一天是过去了。贝拉突然开口，“过几天送我去取他的骨灰。”“他”当然是指里德尔。  
按照程序，里德尔执行完死刑之后，根据他的遗嘱取走捐赠器官会立刻火化，骨灰如果没有家属认领就处理掉。但也必须要家属才能认领。  
德拉科因此有点疑惑，但他没说出口。  
“他的遗嘱里应该有指定。”贝拉看出他的疑问。  
但德拉科依然有疑问，她怎么知道里德尔遗嘱应该会有？她把骨灰拿回家打算怎么处理？但他没有问。这位姨的秘密太多，他无疑深究和试探，只想快点把事情办完。  
过了几天，天气晴朗，太阳晒了几天，德拉科确认路上应该没有什么太烂的泥地便通知贝拉一起上路。贝拉下楼，着实叫他吃了一惊。他本以为她按照平时的习惯会穿黑，没想到她却穿了全白，甚至帽子上都垂了白色面纱。她这些年来因为吸毒和生活不规律已然颓丧不少，但德拉科一眼便明白了为什么当年全英国都公推她为英伦玫瑰。  
玫瑰干枯依然是玫瑰。  
手续办得很顺利，德拉科虽然起早开车，一路上累极，但一想到这件事就此了结，再不会平地生波，倒也觉得畅快，心想着很快自己也要回伦敦去的日子，路况都平白无故好了不少。  
回到了林场，贝拉把骨灰罐子放回到自己房间。德拉科没有问她之后打算怎么办，是葬在林场还是找个地方扬洒掉，——反正不可能进布莱克家的家族墓地。  
贝拉自然也没有说起。他们就像房子里并不存在里德尔的骨灰那样，吃饭、吃完饭喝茶、烤炉火、听音乐。贝拉镇定自如让德拉科觉得危险，仿佛这房子里藏着一个随时准备咆哮的怪兽。可他总不能突然问，“姨妈，请问你打算如何处理那罐粉末？”即便是他们这样的人家，这样的对话也未免太过诡异。  
听完了勃拉姆斯，她站起来，对德拉科点了下头，独自上了楼。德拉科站起来躬身跟她道了晚安，打算去书房把工作拿到炉火这边来做。书房潮湿阴冷，不如炉火这里明亮又温暖。他刚去取了东西，把折叠书桌展开，楼上便传来一声沉闷的枪响，德拉科疯了一样冲上楼。  
房门没关，风吹着窗户啪啦作响，白色窗帘哗哗地飘飞，贝拉倒在地上，鲜血和破碎的骨灰罐洒出来的灰色粉末混成暗红色的浆。  
她已经死了。


End file.
